Doctor Who: ¿que le ocurrio a Adam Mitchell ?
by MayoTango131
Summary: que habra sido el futuro de uno de los compañeros del doctor mas egoistas de todos?.


**Doctor Who: ¿que le ocurrio a Adam Mitchell?"**

_Doctor Who no me pertenece fue creado por Sydney Newman, trasmitido por la BBC._

* Para los recientes fans del doctor who se preguntaran quien es **Adam Mitchell **apareció en el episodio dalek (serie 1) Bueno el fue un ex compañero del noveno doctor que solo tuvo un viaje al futuro (the long game) el doctor lo expulso de la tardis por robar información del futuro para venderla al presente. Y para los que se preguntaron que le paso bueno aquí lo tienen.

* Para el Decimo Doctor y Donna Noble, esta historia se situa entre los episodios "**The Fires of Pompeii**" y "**Planet of the Ood**".

* * *

_Un año después._

Bueno otro día otra miseria; tratando de ocultarme de la sociedad hasta de mi madre de cuando se entero del agujero en mi cabeza me echo de la casa sin piedad diciendo que yo estoy muerto para ella, cielos por que rose tyler no me defiende del doctor parecía que le agradaba y ahora estoy comiendo en un basurero de un restaurante, Como si mi vida no podría ser peor.** - **De pronto escucho un sonido que le parecía familiar y después apareció algo que nunca pensó que volvería a ver. La TARDIS

- Muy bien Londres año 2013, la gente recién recuperandose del miedo del la tontería del fin del mundo del 2012. - dijo el 10 doctor

- Muy bien, Doctor, que estamos haciendo aquí pensé que iríamos a parís o arcadia, ¡pero no! estamos en la vieja Londres solo que un poco en el futuro - Dijo Donna quejandose como siempre

- Bueno eso es porque tengo que ver a un viejo ex amigo que le di un castigo por ser un completo... - antes de que terminara adam aparece interumpiendolo

- Un completo que.? ¡quien eres! y que hacen en la maquina del doctor - dijo Adam sorprendido de ver a desconocidos en la TARDIS

- ¿Y tu quien eres y si que necesitas una ducha urgente?

- ¡Oh Donna este es Adam Mitchell el ladrón de información

- Ha así que es el, solo necesito 5 minutos a solas con el para darle su merecido

- Mi mereció, creo que ya e tenido demasiado castigo no crees.

- Como te atreves... - Donna estaba lista para darle un golpe pero el Doctor la detiene

- ya suficiente donna y tu Adam antes era un hombre diferente (noveno Doctor) pero ahora creo que tu castigo debe terminar.

- ¿a si y como lo harás?- pregunto Adam con sarcasmo

Entonces, el Doctor saca su destornillador sonico para que así al chasquear los dedos el agujero de la cabeza no se abre, después de que adam al chasquear los dedos no funciona llorando de alegría dice.

- gracias muchas gracias, por fin tendré una vida normal - dice eso con mucha alegria pero despues se pone serio - pero tengo que hacer algo primero** -** despues Adam empuja a donna y al Doctor y entra a la tardis

- ¡Esto es por arruinarme la vida doctor, ahora te robare la tardis!** - **mientras adam trataba de controlar los extraños controles de la tardis sin éxito, el doctor se acercaba con una cara de decepcionado

- Adam, Adam, Adam parece que aun no estas listo tal ves en 3 años o en 7

- ¿Y porque no en 20 o 30 años doctor.? - dijo Donna furiosa por el empujon

- Un momento lo puedo explicar

Antes de que Adam dijera alguna tonta escusa el doctor saco su destornillador sonico y activo de nuevo el sistema de chasqueo del agujero de la cabeza de Adam y le dio una patada en el trasero sacándolo de la tardis.

- Tu no te mereces ningún perdón - lo dijo con total decepcion hacia el muchacho

- No, doctor, NOOOOOOO** - **despues de gritar como niña el doctor cerro las puertas de la tardis y desapareció

- Genial... soy tan estúpido; maldita sea**. **

Mientras dice esas palabras camina sin rumbo, ni sin futuro sin darse cuenta de que una persona con apariencia siniestra lo ha estado vigilando y que lo pretende usar para sus planes para vengarze del Doctor.**  
**

El FIN.

* * *

**notas del autor:**

esta historia tendra su secuela se llamara:** Doctor Who: El lado oscuro del Doctor**


End file.
